


切尔诺贝利

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 看了切尔诺贝利第一集后的产物有些情节大概用了三年前看的一本书《我不知道该说什么，关于死亡还是爱情》，不太确定。一个比较悲伤的故事





	切尔诺贝利

罗杰莉娜又回到这里，带着几只鸡鸭。送她来的社工从车上搬下蔬菜面粉食用油，还有两个小皮箱装些衣裙和杂物，嘱咐她有什么情况立即打电话，一周后他们还会再来。罗杰莉娜点头说谢谢你们。

房子周围的草长得比人高，晚上的时候黑黢黢的有些吓人。太安静了，连虫叫也很少。人类灭绝后地球会变成这样吧。她躺在床上想，听着自己清晰的心跳。人类会有消失的那一天吗？

爆炸发生的时候她正趴着马桶呕吐，剧烈的妊娠反应让她习惯了每晚闭着眼睛从床上冲进厕所。玻璃震的劈里啪啦的响，罗杰莉娜脑子天旋地转的，以为美国人来了。布莱恩从卧室冲出来抱起她放到沙发上。她看到远处的发电厂火光冲天，一道白光照亮整个夜空。电话立刻打来叫布莱恩去消防队。罗杰莉娜皱起眉头，真不是时候，布莱恩才轮完白班，本来可以正常睡四个晚上。她看着远处明晃晃的亮光心里一跳一跳的，火势太大了。

“配电箱爆炸，是屋顶着火，没事的。”布莱恩放下电话，过来吻她。温暖柔软的嘴唇贴在她的额头上。她晕乎乎的想不清楚，胃里还是难受，只想睡觉，想钻进布莱恩的怀里。“回去睡吧，莉娜。”他抓起制服关上门。

罗杰莉娜六点十分醒来的时候闻到空气中有点点金属的味道，她爬起来看看窗外，发电厂的火好像没有那么大了，顶部还在冒着烟，布莱恩还没有回来。她拿出平底锅打进一个鸡蛋，准备早餐。蛋清还没变硬，她就接到了告知布莱恩梅在医院的电话。

她到了医院才恍惚意识到好像不是火灾这么简单，每间病房满满当当，走廊也躺着人，到处传来呻吟和呕吐的声音，医生护士跑来跑去，救护车尖叫着开进医院大门。布莱恩躺在床上，盖着被单，裸露在外的皮肤红肿溃烂，她快要认不清他的脸。罗杰莉娜捂着肚子趴在床边，嚎啕大哭。

她在医院待了一周了，这间病房一周内死了四个人，他们都一样，所有人都一样。剩下两个情况比较乐观，有时候莉娜会和他们聊聊天。护士每天都来赶罗杰莉娜叫她走，医院辐射太高，她还怀着孕不能留在这里，罗杰莉娜平静的和他们说这样的话布莱恩梅和我一起走。

布莱恩整个身体都在流血，没有好转的迹象也不可能好转，每天要换两次床单。罗杰莉娜看着护士换上新床单，皮肤渗出的血液和组织液就在床单上扩散开来。她有时候会趁医生不在的时候亲吻布莱恩的额头和手掌，然后嘴上就会粘上他的一小块皮肤。

又过了两天，他们开始疏散城市，医院也得全部撤空。罗杰莉娜跟着布莱恩来到基辅。所在的这个距离发电厂一百四十公里的医院也被辐射烧伤的人塞满。但他们运气很好，住进一个独立的小病房。布莱恩却越来越不好，一整天甚至不能说出一句话。

这是他们第一次来首都，曾经罗杰莉娜就和布莱恩说孩子出生后她想搬去基辅，一定会比普里皮亚特那个小地方有意思的多。罗杰莉娜穿着蓝色的毛线开衫，腹部隆起。她晚上会坐在医院门口的长椅上发会呆，凉丝丝的空气里仿佛还有金属的味道。

五月的天空好蓝。罗杰莉娜坐在床边剥橙子，汁水流下来她忙拿纸去擦。护士路过病房看到就说“他不可以吃哦！”布莱恩听到了，睁开眼睛有点无奈的看着她。罗杰莉娜等到护士走远，掰下一点点橙子，放进布莱恩的嘴里。她的手指上粘着橙子汁水，布莱恩轻轻吮吸，潮湿柔软的口腔包裹罗杰莉娜的食指。她看到布莱恩的黑色瞳孔好深好深，深不见底。罗杰莉娜起身砰的一声关上门，然后爬上床扯掉被单，跨坐在一丝不挂充满伤痕的身体上，急切的亲吻布莱恩，亲吻他的肩膀，胸膛，腹部，唾液混合在一起带着血丝。她亲吻他的耻毛，亲吻他的阴茎顶部，然后慢慢把他的阴茎含进嘴里。布莱恩发不出声音，她含着软肉无法继续，眼泪疯狂的流下来，喉咙梗死动弹不得。罗杰莉娜抬起头，泪水浸湿满脸，口水带着血丝挂在下巴上，她看见布莱恩咬紧腮帮流泪，泪水渗入枕头消失不见。她慢慢地趴在他的胸口上，听他慌乱的心跳。

布莱恩死后，尸体被集中处理掉。罗杰莉娜被安排到斯拉夫蒂奇。火车上有许多来自普里皮亚特的人。她挺着大肚子，接受人们怜悯的目光。

孩子出生了，一生下来就是个死胎，整个身体青紫青紫的，头特别大。护士说辐射太高没让她碰到胎儿就拿走了，她看到是个女孩。后来的日子她常常出现幻觉，她常常做梦，梦到自己有个女儿，有着琥珀色的眼睛。放学后冲进家门，带着泥巴的小皮鞋踩在她擦干净的地板上，冲过来叫妈妈，用黏糊糊的小手抓她的头发。小姑娘也会带着伙伴来家里，莉娜会给她们做很多菜，煎香肠配小土豆，炖肉和薄煎饼，番茄奶油浓汤里放进大块牛肉和口蘑。罗杰莉娜这辈子都不会有孩子了。进入她身体的辐射大部分被胎儿吸收，剩下的辐射让她再也无法生育，更重要的事，布莱恩不在了。

罗杰莉娜永远记得布莱恩的表情，她下班后买了奶油蛋糕，神秘兮兮的告诉布莱恩他们要有小宝宝了。布莱恩高兴的大叫，把她抱起来转圈，手臂上的肌肉稳稳的托住她，又突然想起好像不能这么做于是小心翼翼的放下莉娜，亲吻她的额头、睫毛、嘴唇、脖颈，亲吻她雪白的胸脯，她想起布莱恩急切的吮吸她大腿根部的皮肤，把脸埋进她的双腿间。那个晚上她好快乐。他们一起吃掉了整整一个蛋糕。莉娜怎么都吃不够，想着孩子以后也会很爱吃蛋糕。布莱恩趴在她平坦光滑的小腹上想出名字，男孩就叫菲力克斯，女孩就叫萝拉。

第二十五年的时候她回到普里皮亚特，远远路过核电站的时候她挺高兴，仿佛布莱恩就睡在四号反应堆巨大的混泥土石棺下，于是她回来陪他。

第一个早晨，罗杰莉娜在六点十分醒来，空气中的灰尘粒子飘浮在照进窗口的阳光中。她安安静静的，穿着老旧的睡裙，站在厨房煎出一个完美的煎蛋。


End file.
